


Same Place, Same Song, Same Outcome

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knows he has to kill Dean, but that doesn't mean he can't have one last touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Place, Same Song, Same Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fuck Yeah Dean Lucifer Fic-Exchange

Lucifer knows they have a bit of time until Dean wakes up, until past Dean stumbles in to find his future-self dead. They plaid this tune a hundred different ways and always ended up here. This one by far had been the most pleasant, but Dean would always bring the colt, would always try and kill him, no matter how many times they slept together, no matter how many times Lucifer made him scream his name.

Lucifer shakes his head, no longer looking like the overtly-tall floppy-haired brother of the elder Winchester. No, on special occasions like this he’d revert back to his old form, short blonde hair and blue eyes, the white suite comfortable on this frame as he waited, twirling a rose between his thumb and fore finger, a smile grace his lips as he felt to arrival of a warm, but worn out soul, dusty and torn from abuse and manipulation; despair.

He turns to look at the man who had changed so much since their first meeting. From the defiant, fiery soul that was almost too bright to stare at, to the broken shell of a man, marred by time and death. It almost hurt to stare at the shattered remains of once such a beautiful being, much like himself. It was like staring in a mirror, one that Lucifer did not enjoy, but that would all end here, because no matter what he did, he’d always win; this planet would be his.

“Lucifer.” Dean grunted, eyes hard-cut Jade. “Thank you.” He waited no time, lifting up the colt and aiming it at him and shooting.

The bullet hit, dead center, and knocked Lucifer to the ground. Not dead of course, oh no, that gun did not work on him; there were only seven things in the whole world that the colt could not work on and he happened to be one of them. He blinked his eyes, a slight ping of pain that he quickly brushed away, moving to his feet. He watched with amusement as Dean’s eyes widened in shock and slight fear, something he missed most in the hunter’s eyes.

“I suspect the thank-you was for not looking like your brother?” he dusted off his suite, a flick of his wrist and it was once again immaculate. “I’m sorry Dean, but that doesn’t work on me.” He half-means it, because he will not take pleasure in what he has to do next, he never did.

Dean took a step back, his fight or flee instincts kicking in, and since he had no way of fighting, he’d run off. Unfortunately Lucifer couldn’t allow that, as much as he wished to keep the broken man as his, if the earth was to be completely healed of humans, then they must all die, even Dean. He sighs heavily and wraps a hand around his wrist, pulling him back towards him with ease, a smile on his face as Dean whipped around, and throwing a punch that only ended more harm on himself then him.

“Dean, you know that you can not harm me, for once, don’t fight. I will make it painless.” Lucifer leaned forward. “I enjoyed our time together greatly.” He waved a hand. “It is why I look like this, small mercies and such.”

“H-How.” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “ _Lucifer_ …”

The devil shivered at the tone of Dean’s voice, how it had shifted from fear and shock into something sensual. He stared down at the man who had a desperate look on his face, his eyes scanning for any means of escape. It was different from the cold demeanour he wore now, and it reminded Lucifer so very, very much of the old Dean, even if it didn’t change the taint in his soul.

A slow smile spread across his face as he wrapped his free arm around the other-mans waist, drawing him flush against him, lips centimetre’s from each other, so when he spoke, his unneeded breath ghosted across his lips. “Dean.” he states the name in a lower tone, relishing the shiver it draws from the hunter. “I did very much enjoy our time together; I would… consider changing my decision if I knew we could continue such a pleasant relationship.”

Dean looked up at him with questioning eyes before looking down, assessing the situation, seeing if there was any other way around it. He knows that Dean enjoyed their time together as much as Lucifer had; he had made sure of it. He smiled when those eyes that had started off so cold, now full of uncertainty. He cupped the hunter’s jaw and tilted his head, leaning closer to kiss him, the hand moving to the back of his neck when Dean didn’t resist but kissed back tentatively.

Lucifer pulled him closer, trapping the man against him. He’d sealed his fate, but he would make sure that this was pleasurable, make sure that he would get a little piece of heaven before the abyss, because heaven was closed now. Like it had been once before, so long ago with Adam and Eve, such a wonderful time, but now, now no one would be able to open it.

Not even Jesus.

He walked forward, causing Dean to stumble and trip as he was forced to walk backwards, and then spun around to face a statue, one of a woman. Lucifer trailed his hand down Dean’s spine, watching him shiver and grip onto the shoulders of the stone woman before him. He could help but smile and he caused his clothes to vanish, watched the small tremors of fear and anticipation. He longed to take his time, to touch and feel and map out the body before him, paint a picture of him in his mind, but his past self would be here soon and he had to make a point.

Pitty.

He sighed and ran a hand over the smooth cheek before smacking it gently, watching Dean jump, a soft breath escaping his mouth. Lucifer smiled and slid a lube-slicked finger into him, hooking, using that grip to pull his ass out more, Dean’s grip on the stone figure sliding down to her elbows as he pressed closer. Dean shivered in the chilly air and Lucifer placed a hand to his back, taking some of that cold away, watching as Dean relaxed, and turning his head back to watch.

Lucifer gave him a reassuring smile as he slipped in a second finger, spreading and scissoring as Dean gasped, a soft moan escaping, his face pressing into the statue as he tightened his grip, knuckles going white with tension.

“Dean, how do you want this?” Lucifer whispered in his ear and Dean moaned again, pressing back roughly against his fingers, and that was all Lucifer needed. He had touched this body, abused it, catalogued each twitch and squeeze; every signal. They no longer need to speak words, Lucifer just hooked his fingers, pressing against that spot and relished the cry it earned him.

Sliding his fingers out and removing his own clothes. He snaked an arm around his waist, holding him still as he thrust into him in one, quick sweep. He pressed Dean closer to the stone figure, letting him get a good grip before pulling back and thrusting in harshly.

Dean let out a soft, strangled moan and pressed back against him, causing Lucifer to chuckle as he gripped his hips, angled his thrust and continued, keeping his pace fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with moans and whimpers as Dean’s finger’s scrambled against the smooth surface, nails digging in, trying to find purchase, something to grip onto as Lucifer hit that bundle of nerves without mercy.

He could see Dean’s erection swinging with each hard thrust, his own fingers leaving bruises on the mans hips as he continued his cruel pace, Dean’s moans turning to cries as he got closer to that edge.

Lucifer wanted to pull out, to flip the man so they were facing, to take him slow and gentle, to watch the tears form in those pretty eyes, to watch them glisten as he cried. He always cried when Lucifer was soft, caring. So broken was Dean, he didn’t believe he deserved it, so Lucifer would smother him with it, kill him softly, slowly, until the man under him broke, begged and then gave in.

He didn’t give into temptation, just continued to thrust into him with punishing force, until Dean shouted out, Lucifer’s name tumbling from his lips, mixed with babbles and please and whispers. Lucifer slowed down, just a little as Dean panted heavily before grunting as he came himself, filling Dean for the last time as he draped himself over sweat-soaked skin.

Dean fell against the statute, their combined weight almost knocking it over. Lucifer caught them in time, pulling Dean back and pulling out, re-clothing them, turning Dean around for one last kiss, before letting him drop to the ground, sexed-out legs unable to hold him up. He looked up at him with confused eyes before Lucifer placed a foot over his neck, face apologetic as his form changed back into Samuels.

“You… you lied.” Dean forced out and Lucifer smiled sadly, shaking his head.

“No Dean, I said I would consider not killing you, but there is no other way. I have to do this, and for that I truly am sorry.” Lucifer closed his eyes and Dean’s eyes darted to something, or someone behind him, mouth opening to say something but Lucifer didn’t give him the chance. He twisted his ankle, snapping Dean’s neck, death quick and painless before turning around to face Dean’s past self.

“Oh.” His lips twitched, as he tried not to smile at the shocked and panicked look on the younger mans face. He wasn’t really shocked about the arrival of the younger version of the man under his foot, had been waiting for him, but he portrayed it well, ever the clever actor. “Hello Dean.”


End file.
